Mi Lugar
by Mslyth
Summary: Sobre lo que piensa sam al darse cuenta de que es inminente que ceda al control de la sangre de Azazel...


_**Mi Lugar**_

Ahm, que decir…supongo que debió haber un momento entre la conversión de Sammy al engendro del mal…si quieren ponerle soundtrack recomiendo 'wherever you will go' de The Calling, sin más que decir …

-¿Dean?...

-¿mm?...

Si alguien conocía la manera de iniciar esa conversación agradecería sobremanera que se la informara.

-¿Estás dormido…?

-No genio, usualmente cuando estoy acostado en mi cama, con la luz apagada y los ojos cerrados trato de reparar mi auto…

No la estaba teniendo nada fácil con la actitud de su hermano, y no lo culpaba dados los recientes sucesos pero…esa plática era de de lo más necesaria y, además urgente; no sabía que tanto tiempo le quedaría y, no estaba seguro de volver a pensar con lucidez otra vez, nadie se lo garantizaba al menos…y necesitaba saber que…

-oh…ah… ¿Qué opinas de Castiel?-Vaya, que directo se ha vuelto últimamente

-¿Qué? – Dean se incorporó un poco, tratando de ubicar la figura de su hermano en la oscura habitación, cuando Sam no podía dormir le daba por hablar de su padre, de los casos o de cualquier recuerdo…no de que le parecía Castiel.

-Si él es…me parece que sabe de lo que habla y…sería bueno cazando ¿no crees?- La voz de Sam estaba temblorosa, extraña en su nueva actitud.

-Si eh…a ver, ¿de qué exactamente estamos hablando Sammy?

-Bueno, también está el asunto de ser un ángel y eso que puede ser tanto bueno como malo…pero en todo caso está… ¡Jo!, ella es excelente cazando y siempre le has gustado, si me parece que ella sería una buena…

-Viejo… no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices.- Dean se estaba comenzando a preocupar… ¿y si estaba delirando o algo así?

-Es solo que…últimamente…he estado pensando…

-Oh vaya, ¿En lo que haces con la perra de Ruby? O tal vez en que has traicionado tus principios o…

-No!...no yo…he pensado en quien pueda…estar aquí, ocupando mi lugar cuando…bueno

- como que tu… ¿Qué MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO SAMUEL? …- Bueno, ahora sí que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, lo había cambiado por esa perra del infierno.

Sam ignoró por completo la pregunta de su hermano mayor y decidió seguir con el discurso que ya tenía pensado y más o menos ensayado.

-Cuando yo…me… –Tomó aire y con él un poco de valor para continuar.-Cuando me vaya vas a necesitar a alguien a tu lado…alguien en quien puedas apoyarte. Digo no puedes…no puedes cazar solo, necesitas un compañero, alguien que sea una cabeza centrada en tu vida, que te impida hacer tonterías muy peligrosas como las que se te ocurren de vez en cuando – Sam sonrió con nostalgia, el ya no podría hacer todo eso por más que quisiera, había peleado con todo contra eso, pero de un tiempo hacia acá se hace más fuerte y es casi imposible controlarlo y mantenerlo a raya.

- ¿A caso estás en tus días sensibles Samantha? Estás diciendo mas estupideces de lo normal, mejor duérmete y hablamos mañana, tengo mucho sueño.- Dijo dando la espalda a la voz de Sam

El menor suspiró audiblemente, hizo a un lado las mantas d su cama y de dos pasos estuvo junto a la cama de su hermano, moviéndolo por el hombro para recuperar su atención.

-No podemos seguir negando que esto está sucediendo, Dean…y yo no puedo…no puedo dejarte sin la seguridad de que estarás bien…-La mano en su hombro ahora solo se apoyaba delicadamente, a modo de demostrarle cuanto le dolía esa plática, que él sabía necesaria.

-Eso se soluciona muy fácil Sammy, no me dejes y ya…ahora si me permites, quiero dormir.-Esas palabras habían sido dichas en tono de broma, con intención de sonar a fastidio y propósito de regresar al muchacho alto a su cama y dar por zanjado el tema, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sonara mas a una petición, casi una súplica.

-Quiero…quiero estar seguro de que vas a poder salir adelante solo pase lo que pase-Su mano se fue alejando poco a poco del contacto, no podía evitarlo…por más que quisiera, por más que luchara, no podía con eso.

-Sam, no voy a quedarme solo, tu estas aquí y siempre será así, ¿recuerdas? …Cazadores –Dijo incorporándose un poco para mirarlo y señalarse a sí mismo y luego a su hermano, apoyan do sus palabras.

El menor se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su hermano, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si aquellos gestos le restaran dolor a lo que debía decir, desde el inicio de aquella ¿advertencia?

-No es fácil para mí decirte esto…

-No me digas nada…

-Dean, hablo en serio…nuestra relación ya no es tan fuerte como antes y estoy perfectamente consciente de que es por culpa mía pero…no puedo evitarlo, y por más que lucho con todas mis fuerzas por evitarlo…cada vez…cada vez me importa menos lo que hagas, lo que te pase o siquiera lo que me pase a mi…-Pudo notar perfectamente el dolor en los ojos de Dean, que se reflejó en una punzada en su pecho, que con la misma rapidez que llegó desapareció, pudo notar perfectamente la oscuridad dentro de el devorando sus sentimientos sin ningún miramiento, no…no podía dejarse vencer por eso antes de asegurarse de que su hermano iba a estar bien, tenía que resistir hasta que dejara a Dean en buenas manos…- Se que no es culpa de ninguno de los dos…pero a pesar de todo, hay momentos, momentos como ahora, en este instante que quisiera sacar de mis venas la sangre que me hace ser esto, este monstruo…como me dijo Meg…me desespera saber que en poco tiempo no va a quedar nada de mí, quisiera tener la fuerza para pelear contra esto y nunca dejarte Dean, pero no puedo …no puedo…-escondió su cara entre las manos en clara señal de derrota, cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano rodearlo y sus labios dar un pequeño y suave beso contra su enmarañado cabello.

-Vamos a pelear juntos Sammy, vamos a recuperarte ya lo verás y cuando todo esto pase vamos a irnos de vacaciones a donde tú quieras…-La voz de Dean se quebraba constantemente, no esperaba esa confesión y mucho menos a esa hora – si quieres que sea las vegas no tengo ninguna objeción – Dijo sonriendo, tratando de dar ánimos a su hermano pequeño.

-Dean… ¿Recuerdas lo que sentías antes de ir al infierno? –El mismo se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que dijo esas palabras- ¿Recuerdas el miedo?...de saber que en determinado tiempo ibas a convertirte en algo que odias…en algo que arruinó tu vida…que por más que pelees contra eso, no vas a poder vencer… ¿Lo recuerdas Dean?...

-Claro que lo recuerdo, no por nada estuve…oh

-Yo no tendré que esperar décadas, de un momento a otro sucederá y no seré mas tu hermano…seré algo que tendrás que cazar, que matar…y quiero que me prometas que lo vas a hacer…

-¿Qué cosa?...no, ¿Sammy qué fue lo que cenaste?…como me pides esas cosas, no vamos a rendirnos, jamás lo hemos hecho y esta vez no tiene por qué ser…

-Dean…Si yo pudiera…si me quedara aunque fuera la mínima esperanza…pero no es así…solo quiero que sepas que…si algo, por pequeño que sea sobrevive de lo que soy, te juro que voy a hacer lo posible por que te mantengas a salvo, por no olvidarte por completo, por no apartarte por completo de mi lado…pero no sé si a estas alturas sea posible eso.

-Sammy…

-Tal vez…Tal vez algún día, si destruyes el mal que hay en mis venas…encuentre la forma de volver , de estar contigo, tal vez…protegerte, guiarte…lo que tú has hecho conmigo desde que tengo memoria…

-No me digas esas cosas Sammy – El muchacho mayor rodeo a su hermano con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitieron, como si tratara de impedir que se le escapara de entre las manos…

Sam se separó un poco y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano, sosteniendo su mirada dijo casi desesperadamente – Si algún día intento hacerte daño, no escapes, no me protejas Dean…por que ya no soy yo, en ese instante quiero que me mates…y quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase siempre voy a quererte...por sobre todo.

-Sammy…tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, no te rindas, no lo hagas Sam…

-Ahora sé que…tengo la certeza de que no me vas a olvidar…Dean, prométemelo…por favor prométeme que en cuanto yo me vaya vas a hacer lo posible por acabar conmigo pero sobre todo, quiero que me prometas que no vas a quedarte solo…buscarás a Castiel…o a Jo…o a quien sea…quiero irme seguro de que estarás bien antes de que me envenene por completo.

Como toda respuesta Dean besó los labios de su hermano, profunda y largamente, ¿Cómo podía Sam pedirle esas cosas?, el iba a pelear a su lado y no iba a permitir que Azazel le robara lo último que le quedaba, ese sujeto no podía seguir haciéndole daño sin existir…Sam rompió el beso de forma brusca, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cama, le dio la espalda y se quedó quieto…su hermanito estaba perdiendo la batalla…

Sam observaba la noche sentado junto a una maltrecha ventana de una casucha en las afueras de Portland, su nuevo escondite hasta que lo localizaran otra vez… se sentía extraño, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa noche en la que le había hecho jurar al estorbo de Dean que no iba a quedarse solo…aparentemente le hizo caso, aquella tarde cuando se enfrentaron se dio cuenta de que a su lado, hombro a hombro estaba Castiel, vaya si había escogido bien el muchachito…un ángel no era cualquier compañero de caza, y no solo de eso aparentemente…trataba de ignorar esa pequeña punzada en la boca del estómago y el susurro en su cabeza de " Ahora si ya lo perdiste para siempre" …el tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo ahí y no estaba para distraerse con…

-Sam…-Lo llamó Ruby desde la puerta, eso solo quería decir una cosa…los habían encontrado de nuevo y era tiempo de escapar.

MUY TARDE ME HE PUESTO A PENSAR

QUE SERÁ DE TI CUANDO YO ME HAYA IDO

CUANDO ME VAYA NECESITARAS AMOR

UNA LUZ QUE BORRE LAS SOMBRAS DE TU CARA…


End file.
